callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WMD (mission)/Trivia
Trivia *The crossbow is armed with an explosive bolt while Hudson hides from the patrol, but when crawling out, it is fitted with an arrow. *When using the Semtex, the player can hear that the exploding sound before the detonator's click sound. *After dispatching the enemies in the comms room and disabling their antenna, if the player can sprint ahead of everyone else and exit the door first, then it will instantly close and lock behind him. This causes Brooks and Weaver to suddenly spawn on the other side of the bridge, and for the RPG to hit instantly, sending the player flying onto the bridge, where Harris has just spawned to die. *Also, in the mentioned bridge above , after Harris falls, if the player dives to prone to the other loose end of the bridge it will "appear" to fall apart from the bridge. But, if the player looks down he/she will be standing on thin air. *When you are on the ground with the crossbow, the enemy troops passing by you disappear instantly when you look back at where they went. *The achievement "Pathfinder" is acquired by safely guiding the squad to the relay outpost, and not (as Hudson) dying once in the two firefights that occur before reaching the outpost proper. *The achievement "MR. BLACK OP" is acquired by making it to the comsat undetected, this achievement starts when you are told by Brooks to take out the guards with your crossbow. *No matter how many times you shoot the window with your AUG in the rappel, it will not break until you kick it. *When Brooks tells you then in position to breach the comsat, go back to were you shoot the hinges and you will see Brooks and Harris are still there, they appear to just spawn at the windows in mid-swing. *This the first level in the ''Call of Duty ''series where the player controls three characters in a single level. (Hudson, Capt. Mosely and Maj. Neitsch) *When told to pull back to take off (while piloting the SR-71), if player doesn't, the game automatically does it after a few seconds at max velocity. *The TAC control joystick is actually in-tune with the player's operating instructions, including moving the camera and the zooming in or out. *According to Bashkir Language (Main language of Bashkortostan in Russia), Mount Yamantau means Bad or Evil Mountain. *The Russian troop carrying the RPG cannot be killed until he blows the bridge. *In the beginning when you are watching enemy soldiers pass by you, the vibration of your controler vibrates in the rhythm of Hudson's heart beat. This happens again during the base-jump. *After Weaver killed the patrol after shooting the door hinges, sometimes the patrol's eye will move as if he was still alive. *This is the only mission where a throwing knife is seen. It is used by Weaver to kill a patrolling Russian. The Tomahawk then replaces the throwing knife for the rest of the game. *The patrol mentioned above is the only one to be seen, however, the SR-71 tells you that there are two tangos in the room. *This is the only mission in the game to have an attack dog in it *There is a glitch that after crawling out of the hole; if the player runs to their teammates, when the soldier and the attack dog come out of the hut, the player should get their attention, then let the attack dog attack them and kill it when it gets on them. When the player gets up they will have no weapons, and will have to wait until the solider is killed and then repels down for their weapons to reappear. *It is possible when breaching the window to use a Crossbow instead of the AUG by pressing the switch weapon button. *At the part where you must shoot the hinges on the door to breach the room, if you shoot the hinges before the hinges glow and flash yellow it will not do anything. *The air traffic controller you hear before entering the SR-71 mentions an at the base, which is not developed until the late 80s. *If you switch your AUG for a Famas before rappelling into he window, you will use it instead of the AUG when rappelling through the window. *Sometimes, after rappelling through the window and killing all of the enemies, the game will glitch and not allow the player to proceed beyond that point. *When you start the mission, it is possible that you will not see the helmet outline worn by Mosely and Neitsch, instead, it will appear when you control Hudson. *Sometimes after clearing the barracks, before the player puts the Semtex on the power box a random invincible Russian will spawn and attempt to kill the player. He will try to melee the player with an invisible gun. *During the second breach through the window, if one watches Hudson's left hand throughout the sequence, his left thumb clips through the rope he's holding on to. *At the end of the level when you get locked in the room while listening to Steiner, you can actually avoid entering the room. There is a pause between when the scripted material starts and the door locking. If you trigger the scene, you can leave before the small room locks. *After silently taking down the guards, before the player must shoot the door hinges, an enemy will be down there. If the player is to sneak up behind the guard, Hudson will do a neck-snapping, garroting, or a chest stabbing animation instead of knifing, none with audio. Doing a stealth kill may have originally been scripted, but later removed. *When breaching the barracks (Where you detonate the Semtex) sometimes an enemy will drop an unusable Famas Flamethrower, With IR scope, silencer and Dual Mags. *When Hudson is told to shut down the relay dish, he can't break the glass in other way than using his scripted elbow. *In the screenshots of Weaver above, he is missing his eye-patch. It could be that Treyarch added Weaver's eye gouging late in the game's development. *If you are jumping off the mountain, but opening your parachute when you close to the ground, you will get stuck on a tree and if you wait some seconds you come outside the map. *If the player doesn't open their parachute during the Base jump sequence, they will hit the ground and bounce very high into the air. *During the SR-71 part of the mission, when the player as Hudson is clearing the comms building a extremely rare glitch will happen where if the player shoots a soldier then shoots into his body, he will get back up and he is invincible. Your allies will shoot at him to no effect, and he only goes after the player. Since there is no way to kill him, the player must be quick to avoid getting killed by him. *During the base jump, you have unlimited sprint. *If the player turns off the music in the start, they will hear radio chatter. It is just reused audio files form "James Bond Quantum of Solace;" another game developed by Treyarch *The two guards chopping wood that the player encounters just before reaching the comstat do not need to be eliminated stealthily; a cooked fragmentation grenade, for instance, can kill both of them and not alert the other guards. *Before the player opens the door to breach the comstat, Nietsch will inform the player that "Your team is in position at the window". The subtitles erroneously have this written as a question ("Your team is in position at the window?"). *In the Wii version, the player will have an AUG with a Siberia camouflage instead of a Yukon camouflage *When you go down the stairs after Brooks kills the lone guard it is possible to wait for the last person to go down the stairs you can shoot them in the head. After doing this it will glitch and your team will disappear and the alarm will be sounded and then your team will reappear. *Brooks says "We need to do this quietly". However, subtitles say "stealthily". *It is unclear how Hudson and his team escaped after they got on the truck because it would be extremely difficult to get extracted from Russia without anyone noticing. *Despite the fact that an avalanche is caused, an alarm was sound, and Hudson, Weaver, and Brooks are visible while parachuting down, the base seems to be relaxed at the end. *It is strange how the avalanche does not reach the base of the mountain until the detonation occurs *When the alarm goes off. The sound of the alarm will be like the annoucement of the nuke in Modern Warfare 2 . *There is a glitch that when rapeling down the mountain the first time the player will clip through the mountain and no controls will respond and the player will keep going down the line the only way to exit is to turn off the system *Just after the player encounters the two Spetsnaz soldiers chopping wood the player can see the garage where you see the first enemy and if the player shoots an explosive bolt it will kill the enemy but not alert the base *There is a glitch inside the base, when you are about to listen to Stiener's speech, of an unbreakable and shootable glass. While all the other windows in the room break, only one doesn't. It's true.